The Duet
by WeWriteTheTruth
Summary: Mikuo's not used to all this fame and fortune.. and what's he going to do now when he has to sing a duet? With Luki of all people?
1. Chapter 1

"Hatsune! You're on stage in five." the stage hand called, waving impatiently to the small, teal boy as if he had better things to do then actually doing his job.

Mikuo sighed and twiddled his thumbs, sitting nervously in a metal chair backstage. He moved to bite his fingernails but frowned when he saw they were already completely chewed, the coat of nail polish put on that morning chipped and peeling. .. What a day.

You see, today was the tealette's _very_ first concert. And damn it, he thought he was going to wet himself. His sister, Miku - the diva herself, had always been hugely popular. .. Mikuo had thought, and somewhat hoped, to remain in her shadow. But no, here he was stuck with nubs of fingernails and a growing urge to pee. Where was a leek to gnaw on when he needed it? He looked around frantically with his wide, teal eyes. And then,

"You're on!" the stage hand said brusquely, picking him up out of the chair and giving him a forceful shove towards the curtain. Mikuo squeaked and started trembling violently, like a small mouse cornered by a cat. He certainly felt like one. "I'm sure you'll do _fine_." the man insisted in a tone that sounded like he didn't really mean it/care what was going on. "Now go."

- two hours later -

Mikuo returned backstage, breathless and sweaty - the lights had been focused brightly on him. Although, he had somewhat of a euphoric smile on his face. The fans.. oh, the fans. For once, he wasn't made fun of. .. Did I forget to tell you? Crypton went experiment happy on this little Hatsune - sticking him with a pair of teal cat ears and one furry tail. It was _supposed_ to up his popularity. And let me tell you, he didn't hear the end of it. Mikuo was _extremely_ sensitive about them.. but he wasn't so sure anymore. The fans - they had actually liked him. And get this. They cheered him on, begging for song after song. The Hatsune sang until his pretty little voice grew hoarse.

His agent came backstage with an ear-to-ear smile. .. Which could only mean he was currently making a lot of money. "You were a hit, kid! A hit!" he slapped the Hatsune on the back roughly, which caused him to whimper loudly, his kitty ears falling flat. Obviously, the agent didn't notice because he continued on, "We've already started making a whole line of products for you! Mikuo backpacks, Mikuo lunchboxes, hell, even Mikuo _underwear_!"

"U-um.. I don't think I-I want t-to be on people's b-.." Mikuo's small voice was easily drowned out when his agent's booming voice continued on.

"... Mikuo pencils, Mikuo shoes! You're gonna go far, kid. I promise ya." he ran a hand through his thick, greasy hair.. which made the Hatsune shudder internally. How he had gotten stuck with such a guy, he didn't know. Miku had said he was the best in the business.. and he _always_ listened to his sister. She was the best, after all.

"Oh right..!" the greaseball exclaimed, the wide grin returning to his face. "We've even worked out a duet for you."

"A d-duet..? With w-who..?" the tealette stammered nervously, his tail drooping. They would surely outsing him, whoever they were.

"He's new, just like you. Gots the pink hair an' all that. What was his name.." the agent trailed off, snapping his fingers in attempt to remember. His face lit up, "Megurine! That's it. Luki Megurine."

Mikuo blinked and looked down. "L-Luka's brother..?" he paused, "I-I've never met h-him.. but Miku t-told me he wasn't n-nice.."

His agent shrugged, not really caring what the Hatsune was saying, "Doesn't matter. You don't hafta make out with the boy. Just sing with 'im." His phone rang, and he held up a finger to the Hatsune as he answered it. "Yeah..? Yeah? Great! Bring 'im in." The agent snapped his phone shut, once again grinning ear-to-ear. "You're gonna meet yer partner, kid. His agent's bringin' him in here to meet ya. I'm sure you'll get along perfectly."

Several minutes later, the pink-haired male arrived in all his glory - some black shades on his face, covering his ice blue eyes. "Who's this _midget_ I'm supposed to sing with?" he questioned loudly with a scowl, looking around the room.

Mikuo's agent grinned and shoved Mikuo towards the Megurine, resulting in a loud squeak from the Hatsune and some trembling. "Here's right here."

Luki stared blankly through his shades for just a moment before replying in his rough voice, "... You've _got_ to be kidding me."


	2. Chapter 2

Mikuo whimpered loudly at Luki's harsh tone, his kitty ears pressing flat down against his skull and tail moving between his legs.

Luki's expression softened just slightly, but he didn't look very amused. ".. Really. You can't be serious." He looked between the two agents. "Is this some kind of shitty joke? 'Cause it's sure as hell not funny." The dead silence minus Mikuo's small squeaks was enough to answer his question. ".. Fine." the Megurine snapped, glaring mainly at Mikuo's greasy agent. "What are we singing?"

The greaseball grinned nervously, running his hands through his hair again as he pulled out a slightly crumpled paper. .. Probably leaving oily grease marks from his hands. Luki snatched it from him and took off his sunglasses, beginning to read it with a sour expression.

Mikuo stared, his face warming up to a soft pink - which could possibly be blamed on the hot stage lights. He had to admit.. despite the Megurine screwing up his face in some sort of form of absolute disgust, he was pretty. The Hatsune paused mentally, was '_pretty_' the right word? Mikuo nodded a bit to himself. It wasn't better described any other way. Despite his six-foot frame, Luki had soft pink hair, like some child's precious cotton candy at a fair. .. Oh, he wanted to touch it. It looked soft. The Hatsune liked soft things, you see. And then, there was his eyes. Mikuo had never seen anything like them - they were even slightly different than Luka's. A bright, ice blue. As if small shards of ice were placed directly into his eyes when he was made at Crypton. .. And his-

Mikuo's train of thought was interrupted when Luki looked up and glared. "What kind of song is this?" he demanded, brandishing the paper. "'_And instead I'll press my lips against yours'_..? I don't have to kiss him, do I?" the ninja questioned, handing the paper roughly back to Mikuo's agent.

"It's called 'Magnet'.. and well, maybe jus' one or two.." Luki cut across him and growled, "No!" ".. _Stage_ kisses." the agent finished.

"Stage kisses?" Luki repeated in a dull tone, eying Mikuo wearily. The Hatsune turned pinker, imagining this. He.. wouldn't really have to kiss Luki, would he? He didn't know if he could sing _and_ do that on stage. He'd lose his voice completely.

The agent nodded, tugging at his collar nervously. His face was shining with sweat - this deal was going to make them, no _him_ a lot of money. He couldn't let Luki refuse. "It's what the fans want these days.."

Luki's agent turned to him and nodded. "What do they call it? 'Boy love'? Anyways. Girls eat it up like candy." He elbowed the Megurine. "You can do it." Luki scowled. The prospect of kissing Mikuo.. didn't totally _not_ appeal to him, now that he thought about it.. but the ninja had always been weary of love. It never worked out for him. Ever. Maybe it was his sour attitude or how he was all around displeasing eighty-percent of the time, who knows. It just didn't work. Not to mention he certainly wouldn't look manly around.. ugh. He didn't even know how to describe this thing in front of him. .. Cute?

".. Fine." the pink-haired male grumped, frowning. "But I better fucking be getting paid." Mikuo winced at the swear word and what else was coming out of his mouth. .. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, if it was so unappealing to Luki. If _he _was so unappealing to Luki.

Mikuo's agent began fantasizing outloud about merchandise, and soon, Luki's agent began discussing with him in a hushed, excited tone - the two of them leaving Mikuo and Luki behind.

The Hatsune shivered nervously, staring up at Luki with wide eyes.

The Megurine just scowled and crouched down, putting his face in Mikuo's. ".. I know your type. You think you're _so_ cute." He rolled his eyes and jabbed him in the chest. "Don't think that'll be getting you all the profits. I get sixty-percent. You hear me, kid? _Sixty._"

Mikuo thought he understood why Miku said he was mean now, and quite frankly, he was frightened.. especially being only five-foot. ".. S-s-sure..! Anything y-you w-w-want..!" he squeaked hoarsely, taking a shaky step back.

Luki straightened up, a sly smirk working its way onto his lips as he ruffled Mikuo's hair roughly. ".. Good. Maybe we _can_ get along.."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Mikuo sat in his dressing room, combing the tangles out of teal hair - making it sleek and shiny. Today, his agent had informed him he was rehearsing with Luki. And goodness, he just about had as many butterflies as yesterday - the day he first went on stage. He shakily grabbed the teal nail polish and frowned, remembering his agents words. '_Only pink nail polish from now on, kid._' The Hatsune pouted and grabbed pink nail polish from a nearby drawer, carefully painting over his chipped coats of teal. .. Though, he smiled at his work once his was finished. Pink really was a pretty color. It went with his teal hair nicely. A moment later, his agent banged on the door and off he went.

Luki was actually.. slightly nervous. On the inside, of course. He'd never admit it but.. he had stage fright. He simply _hated_ singing in front of people. But he had to do it. And of course, he couldn't show any weakness if front of Mikuo. That kid was a huge ol' bundle of nerves. If he found out _Luki_ was nervous he might have an accident right then and there on stage. And _that_ would totally and completely wreck the ninja's rep. He couldn't be going out with a bedwetter.

As you can imagine, he arrived late to the recording studio - causing to make the Hatsune wait for over an hour. .. That was the longest hour of his entire life. Luki stuffed his hands into his pockets and smirked at Mikuo when he walked into the room.

"About time.." Mikuo's agent grumbled at him, Luki's agent only shrugged apologetically. It wasn't his fault they arrived late. You know, the 'diva' types n' all.

The two agents shoved them into the soundproof room with sheets of music. The greaseball spoke, "We want you two ta' practice on yer own for a few hours. We'll be back - an' trust me. We'll know if you practiced or not."

Mikuo paled. He was rather scared of being left alone, especially with someone like Luki here. "N-no wa-..!" But the door was already shut, and a moment later, the click of a lock was heard. The Hatsune squeaked and looked at the Megurine with an utterly frightened expression.

".. Damn agents.." Luki grumbled to himself. "Holding us here against our will, ugh.." He then looked down at Mikuo and smiled wryly. "Looks like your stuck with me." He paused for a moment before snickering to himself. "Mikuo.. I didn't know you were so _kinky_." The ninja unzipped the front of his pants and lo and behold, it was Kuo underwear. Luki laughed uproariously as if it was the best joke ever, "I knew the look on your face would be _priceless_..!" He forced out through his laughs. "But.. I guess I can't blame you if you like having your face plastered on my dick."

Mikuo's face was as red as a tomato and he bit his lip, looking down at his pink fingernails.. trying not to think about how big the bulge was in that Kuo underwear. .. He mentally cursed his agent - something rather unusual for little Hatsune here. He doesn't like violence, you see. Would rather just forgive someone than getting revenge. "C-can we j-just practice..?" he finally squeaked out nervously, looking up at Luki with his eyes.

Luki's expression went back to one of boredom. "Yeah.. guess we have to. I need the money. Luka doesn't fuckin' share." he grumbled, looking over his sheet of music. He bit his lip just slightly. He didn't want to sing in front of anyone. Especially if it was just Mikuo here. "You can start first.." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head and sitting down on the floor.

Mikuo hesitantly sat down beside him, leaving at least a foot of space between them. He wasn't so trusting with people to begin with. And Luki just screamed 'Gtfo, don't trust me.' The Hatsune began to sing his part in, well.. his adorable little voice. Luki looked down and bit his lip harder. Damn it, he sounded like an angel. How the hell was he supposed to compete with that.. or even sound good with a voice like that. Obviously the agents had something wrong in their heads. In fact, Luki was so absorbed in his thoughts that Mikuo finally nudged him gently. "U-um.. it's y-your turn, L-L-Luki.."

Luki blinked before looking back at his paper. "Oh.. yeah, right." He stared at the words for a moment before paling slightly. Mikuo frowned and nudged him again, "L-Luki..? We're j-just practicing.. i-it's not g-gonna be p-p-perfect.." The ninja scowled, "Uh, I know that." .. And after a moment that seemed like forever to him, he began to sing.

Mikuo didn't really see how a voice like that could come from someone like him. .. No, really. Luki didn't act anything like how he sounded. Eventually, the Megurine cleared his throat and fell silent. The tealette smiled slightly, "Y-you're um, g-good.."

Luki turned just the slightest shade of pink at this compliment. He shrugged it off, "Whatever.." Mikuo's face fell and he looked back at the paper the agents had given them. "U-um.. Luki w-what does that m-mean?" He pointed to a certain sentence in the script which clearly said something about them 'kissing passionately for at least ten seconds' in the music video, and they were to practice so it didn't look completely fake.

Luki's expression turned completely dark and he crumpled his paper in his fist. "Stage-kissing my ass!"


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the 'rehearsal' Luki refused to sing. .. Or even talk, really. He just stated that 'they were made for singing' and 'I'm tired of this shit'. Mikuo pouted silently after his words and pretended to look over his music. Inside he wasn't feeling so hot. People on the street had often told him how absolutely _adorable_ he was and proceeded to pet his ears or feel the fur on his tail. Normally, that got on his nerves.. but now he realized he _wanted_ Luki to do that to him. Or at least notice him with a face that didn't look like he was utterly disgusted.

Eventually, their agents returned – obviously having enjoyed whatever time they spent out and about. Luki was glaring murderously at the floor and Mikuo looked like he wanted to cry. ".. This can't be good." the greaseball stated, running his hands through his hair. "Did you two practice?"

The ninja ignored him and Mikuo nodded very hesitantly – the Megurine told him to lie if they asked, that way they'd still get paid. "Alright, well let's hear i-" Luki interrupted him with a loud growl, "You said stage-kissing. Fucking stage-kissing. What _is_ this?" he demanded, brandishing the crumpled paper. "You fucking liar!" He got to his feet and clenched his hands into fists. He wasn't excited to become part of the music business.. but with Luka hoarding any money she got and Crypton pushing it as well, he couldn't refuse.

The greasy agent held up his hands in defense, "Woah, kid, woah. Let's just.. calm down, alright?" Luki's agent was obviously used to his outbursts because his expression didn't change as he put a hand on the Megurine's shoulder. ".. Luki. You know what I'll do. I'll keep your payments from you. And you _ know _I will." The pink-haired male froze – he knew too well. "I'm willing to _increase_ what you get paid if you do this.." the agent said, a smirk crossing his face. Luki wouldn't refuse when it came to money, and besides, they way things were going.. they were gonna be rich. You could see the gears turning in the Megurine's head as he processed this. "... _Fine._" he finally spat, folding his arms. "But it better not go any further."

Mikuo's agent let out a small sigh of relief, straightening his clothing. "Alright, well.. tomorrow we've got a photo shoot planned for the two of ya." He paused and turned to Luki, "I except ya to be there. Seven. Right on the dot." Luki looked like he seriously wanted to punch this guy's face in, but he nodded a bit. ".. Good."

-the next day-

Mikuo was put through hours of torturous styling in preparation for the shoot. Brushing, straightening, painting, plucking – his whole body just wanted to collapse. Although, the Hatsune couldn't help but smile to himself as he imagined Luki going through the same thing. There'd be some stylists leaving the building with black eyes today, he was sure of it. He was shoved into some sort of costume while dark, teal eyeshadow was slathered onto his face. .. He had never worn makeup, and now he saw why. Looking at himself in the mirror he simply hated it. It made him look rather haughty, with heavily lidded eyes and an air that no one or anything looked better than he did. He wasn't sure this could be considered a costume either, as headphones resembling butterfly's wings were shoved forcefully onto his head. .. He felt rather scantily clad. His torso was completely bare, revealing the '01' printed in red on his shoulder. "You look like an angel, dear." a stylist gushed before shoving him out of the room.

"Finally!" his agent's face lit up as the Hatsune emerged. "They sure as hell took a long time prettyin' ya up. But I guess it'll all be worth it." "I f-feel violated.." was all Mikuo squeaked, rubbing his eyes.

A loud commotion was coming from the other hallway, leading into the studio. Luki was being dragged by four frightened looking stylists into the room, shouting profanities and threats all the while. "I'm _not _ fucking wearing this!" he hollered, attempting to kick, punch, and bite the hell out of anything that came within reach. The four stylists dropped him and rushed back into their room.. in well, absolute terror. Luki's outfit was equally skimpy, his butterfly headphones askew and a murderous look was pasted onto his face.. along with large amounts of makeup. The Megurine's agent whispered a few harsh words into his ear, which resulted in Luki reluctantly getting to his feet.

Mikuo turned to see what was making so much noise and simply blushed at what he saw for a moment before looking quickly down at his feet. The outfit definitely looked better on Luki, he thought. And the makeup actually made him look.. good? He didn't get it. _Everything_ looked good on Luki. Even that stupid Kuo underwear.

"Where's Hatsune, damn it." the pink-haired male demanded, folding his arm impatiently. "I want to get this over with." The greaseball ushered Mikuo forward so he was standing right beside the Megurine. Luki's jaw dropped slightly at what he saw as he just plainly stared. .. This was a lot better then the oversized clothing he usually wears, he silently decided. The tealette turned redder and looked down. Lucky them, this awkward moment was interrupted by the banging of a door.

"Ted's here~" the male chimed, an expensive looking camera in his hands. His hair was a pinkish red, spiraling down to somewhere around his butt. Err.. he was certainly _eccentric_. That was the nicest way to describe him. Ted put a finger to his lips as he examined the two singers. "... You two look absolutely _gorgeous._" he declared, moving them to the white backdrop that was set up.

Luki looked like he wanted to bash the photograhper's head in with his camera then shove it up his ass, but he remained silent. Ted held up his hand. "Five different poses, my dears. That's all. Can you handle it?" He came forward and set Luki down in a fancy looking chair, arranging Mikuo on his lap suggestively. "Hold it..! Now.. look like you want to fuck each other." He looked through the lens of his camera and aimed, "No, Pinky. You look like you want to _kill_ him. … Better, better.. okay!" The light flashed and Luki's expression instantly faded back into one of disgust now that the picture was over. "Good. Now the next one." Ted grinned widely, moving Luki's hands so they were on Mikuo's ass. The Megurine instantly took them away and glared. "The sooner you get along with me the sooner we can be done~" the photographer chimed, placing Luki's hands back and moving Mikuo's legs so they were wrapped around the ninja's waist. .. The Hatsune was just as red as can be, biting his lip and trembling. Luki snickered in response to that. Ted snapped the picture before they could react, "Ooohhh.. perfect. He looks like he's afraid of this.. _forbidden love_." he said dramatically.

"... Last one!" Ted declared, after taking two more shots. He ran forward and arranged Mikuo and Luki do their mics were hooked together, lips about an inch apart. Mikuo whimpered softly and tried to pull away, but it only tugged on Luki's mic. The ninja grinned wryly.. it was awful fun making Mikuo feel awkward. ".. Tealie. You look like you're going to have an accident. Brighten up, alright~?" Ted chimed, before aiming the camera. "One, two.. good!" he snapped the picture. "Good work lad- oh, I mean.. men~" the photographer said happily, doing a thumbs up before packing up his camera and leaving.

Mikuo whined softly and unhooked his mic from Luki's, backing up. This had been an awkward day. .. As for Megurine, I think he had a boner.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of their first concert together, the pink and teal duo had a press interview. And not just any press interview - one with the biggest news station in Japan, Sakura TV.

Already this morning, Luki had run late. He had complained for nearly twenty minutes, due to the fact that he didn't want to wear teal nail polish claiming that all nail polish was unmanly. The Hatsune bit his lip through all this and stared at his own pink nails, feeling slightly insulted. .. Not like he was manly at all in the first place.

Stylists touched them up, much to Luki's disapproval, and shoved them into their places.

"We're on in five, four, three, two.." a voice counted down before signaling that the cameras were rolling.

"Hi! I'm here with superstars Mikuo Hatsune and Luki Megurine, discussing their new.. '_relationship_'.." the woman chuckled a bit to herself before turning to the two males. "Luki, please tell me how you knew you were absolutely and completely in love with Mikuo." the female gushed, smiling widely and holding out her microphone.

The Megurine looked absolutely disgusted before his agent glared at him from off screen. His composure then completely changed. He smiled perfectly at the lady before speaking, "Well, you know.. I always knew Miku was famous n' all, and when I found out she had a brother I figured.. why not meet 'im?" He paused for a moment, thinking about how to continue. "Mikuo's just perfect, in every way, you know. I knew it from the first time I laid eyes on him." The ninja sat back in his chair, deeming his performance worthy enough. It sure worked on Mikuo - the tealette's jaw had dropped and he just stared with wide, teal eyes.

"Awww.. that's adorable.." the interviewer chimed softly, turning to the camera. "Isn't it adorable everyone?" She then held out the microphone to Mikuo, "Now, cutie.. tell me what you like so much about your big man right here." It took a moment for the tealette to regain his composure, and even then, he was trembling. "U-u-um..." he stuttered, looking around desperately as he turned slightly pink.

Mikuo's agent facepalmed, "He's crashin' out there, we gotta do something." Luki's agent blinked and nodded, ".. I got it under control." The man motioned for his client to take the Hatsune's hand. Luki hesitated but sighed, giving in. Mikuo turned redder - but the hand provided some sort of comfort too, the tremblings dying down slightly. "H-his hair.. it's always _really_ p-pretty.. like.. like cotton candy..!" The reporter smiled sweetly at Mikuo, putting her hand over her heart. "This is absolutely heartwarming, folks. I wish you all could be in the studio today."

After several more questions, the reporter turned back to the camera. "Alright, folks I think that's all the time we h-" Her voice was cut off by someone in the studio audience who hollered, "Kiss, kiss, kiss..!" The rest of the audience soon joined in, completely drowning out the females voice. She smiled apologetically at the duo, but joined in the chanting, ushering them on.

Luki was about to protest, but stopped himself. He needed the money, he needed the money.. The Megurine took a deep breath, put his hand on the back of Mikuo's head, and pressed his lips firmly to the Hatsune's - which resulted in the audience's ecstatic cheers.

Mikuo turned about as red as a tomato and squeaked, his teal eyes wide. Verrrryy hesitantly, he closed his eyes and pressed softly back. Luki had expected it to feel like any ordinary stage kiss - acted and unimportant, but this was definitely not that. He simply wanted so much more and he found himself nearly sliding his tongue into Mikuo's mouth before the reporter cleared her throat. "That's all the time we have, folks.." And the cameras were cut. Mikuo quickly scampered away from Luki and over to his agent, but his ears were obviously perked up.

Later that night, when it was dark enough for the concert lights to be turned on, Luki and Mikuo were sent backstage. They had gone through the hours of styling.. but the Megurine didn't even attempt to struggle. In fact, he was as white as a sheet.

"Five minutes!" the stage hand called, which resulted in Luki turning a nasty shade of green. Mikuo blinked and tapped him on the shoulder. "L-Luki..? What's w-wrong?" he questioned timidly, teal eyes full of concern. The Megurine began trembling violently, his ice blue eyes wide. "I c-can't do it.. I.. I _can't_..." he insisted as his voice broke, staring at the curtain, simply mortified.

"W-what..?" the Hatsune was puzzled. Luki didn't seem like the type to get jitters over performing, especially not jitters this bad. "But y-you're a really good singer..!"

"Four minutes..!"

Tears filled Luki's eyes, real tears. "N-no..! I'm not, M-Mikuo..! I'm terrible a-and I just _c-can't_ do th-this!" he sobbed, the tears beginning to spill over as he trembled harder. "P-please don't m-make me!" Being on stage was pretty much the only thing that frightened him. .. Possibly to death.

"N-no..! Please d-don't!" Mikuo said frantically, his eyes widening. Luki? Crying? It didn't compute in the Hatsune's mind. "We h-have to do th-this..! Remember?"

"Three minutes!"

Luki ran to a trash can and vomited up the entire contents of his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

The stage hand then brusquely signaled that they were to go on stage.

Mikuo's eyes widened as he looked from the heaving Luki back to the stage hand. "U-um..." he squeaked, putting on his cutest face. "Could w-we please h-h-have a minute?" the Hatsune questioned, gesturing towards the ninja. It resulted in a sigh, but the man agreed.

The tealette hesitantly made his way towards Luki, ears pressed down to his skull as he waited for him to finish. "Y-y-you shouldn't w-worry.." he told him softly, holding out a bottle of water he had grabbed. "Y-you're _reallly _good.." he added in an even quieter voice as Luki downed the water.

The Megurine shook his head frantically, tears still spilling down his face. Mikuo sniffled a bit, he didn't like seeing Luki so sad. He took the ninja's hand and gently shoved him into a chair. "P-please stop c-crying.." he mumbled, attempting to wipe the tears off of Luki's face. "W-when you practiced I was a-always kinda... j-jealous." the Hatsune stated, looking him in the eye. "Y-you're perfect, L-Luki and.. and I-I know w-we're just s-supposed to be just a-acting this, but..." Mikuo trailed off, blushing. "I th-think I... r-r-really _do_ l-like you.."

Luki just stared in response to this, his eyes watery. .. Mikuo bit his lip, he somehow managed to look perfect when he cried too. Slowly, the Hatsune climbed onto his lap and put his arms around Luki's neck, hesitantly kissing him. He felt the ninja's tremblings relax slightly, and eventually, he pressed back - increasing the butterflies tenfold in Mikuo's stomach as he pulled away.

Luki cracked a small smile, the first genuine one Mikuo had ever seen. "I.. I like you too.." he said softly, his face a light pink, beginning to match his hair.

Mikuo simply beamed, "S-so... do y-you think you c-can do it..?" The Megurine looked uncertain, "I-I.. don't know.." he said, before the tealette snatched his hand and squeezed it. "Y-yes..! You c-can!"

"I can..?" Luki repeated softly, smiling slightly wider. "Y-yes..!" Mikuo insisted, sliding off his lap but keeping a firm grip on his hand, "Now l-let's go..!"

Two hours later.

A breathless Mikuo had squeezed Luki's hand nearly the whole concert, leaving his hand a throbbing, bright red.. but somehow, he'd gotten through it. _They'd _gotten through it. Together.

"H-hey, Luki.." the Hatsune chimed quietly as he tugged on Luki's shirt, their agents having given them they okay to go home after raving loudly for several minutes. "C-could you maybe.. c-come to my h-house?" the words tumbled out in a rush, leaving Luki puzzling over them for a few seconds. He blinked before grinning after he pieced it together, "Sure, Mikuo.. I'd love to."

The very moment Luki had gotten the words out of his mouth, Mikuo dragged him outside and into the car.

Mikuo's house was definitely a lot.. fancier than the one he shared with Luka. Well, more like the one Luka shared with him. He guessed it was due to Miku, but Mikuo would be holding his own due to how the concert had turned out.

"M-Miku..!" Mikuo called happily once they had opened the front door. "I'm h-home!"

Miku hurried into the front hallway, "Mikuo! I'm _so_ proud of you! How did it- ..." The diva broke off once she spotted Luki, a sour expression crossing her face.

Mikuo obviously didn't notice because he was still beaming, "It w-went _great_, Miku..! Great!" He blinked and squeezed the ninja's hand, "This is L-Luki..!"

The female Hatsune regarded him in a brisk fashion. "Charmed." she huffed in an 'I'm-_so_-much-better-than-you' sort of tone. "I'll see you later Mikuo."

"Mmkay~!" he chimed, waving happily before leading Luki up the stairs. "We c-can go in my r-room, okay?" Luki nodded silently; he had a feeling Mikuo's room would end up being the best place in the house, if you get his drift.

"H-here it is..!" Mikuo declared once he threw open the door. It wasn't Luki's style per say, but he had to admit, it was a hell a lot fancier than his room. The walls were painted a bright, gaudy shade of teal, posters of leeks and kitten plastered onto the walls. Not to mention that the bed was far too large for the little Hatsune. "D-do you like it?" he questioned eagerly, staring up at Luki with wide, teal eyes.

How could he say no to that face. ".. I love it." Luki grinned in response, revealing his white teeth.


End file.
